


Free Falling

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are expecting twins, but Draco's body is not set up to bear children. Set in the Chronicles Verse





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Free Falling  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- The Peerless Potion_Lady  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1718  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, Assorted HP others, OCs  
 **Warnings** \- MPreg, Slash, Angst, Cussing, Disturbing Content  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Draco's body is not set up to bear twins  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, using prompts 67, 68, 69, 70  & 71 of my100quills table. Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

As the summary and the warnings imply, this story contains material some people may find upsetting. It's very angsty, so if that isn't your thing you might want to hit the back button

This is dedicated to Lire_Casander 

 

 

When Draco woke up the bed was empty, and he couldn't hear Harry in the bathroom. He was just about to swing into a sitting position when the door swung open and Nicholas ambled in, Alfred the stuffed penguin clutched in his hand. Draco smiled as Nicholas squirmed under the covers, burrowing against his side and flinging an arm and a leg over him. He pulled Nicholas up so that his leg wasn't resting so heavily against Draco's bump, and pressed a soft kiss to Nicholas' hair. "Where's Papa?"

"Making you pankcakes."

Smiling, Draco kissed Nicholas again and breathed in the sweet strawberry scent of the shampoo they used for him. He didn’t have the heart to correct Nicholas' words, instead enjoying the closeness before he had to get up and start the day. It didn’t take long for Nicholas to get restless, and Draco peered down as Nicholas shifted about and pressed his cheek against Draco's swollen abdomen. The smile of joy when one of the twins kicked lit Nicholas' face up like a beacon, and it was infections. 

That was how Harry found them; both smiling happily as they felt the twins kicking inside Draco. Setting the pancakes on the dresser, Harry crossed to sit by Draco's side, scooping Nicholas onto his lap and resting his hand next to Draco's, feeling the gentle kicks. "Morning, guys. I made pancakes."

"For me?"

"Yes, Nicky, I made you super special pancakes!"

"Super special pankcakes?!"

Laughing, Draco straightened up in bed as Harry summoned over the pancakes and the three of them settled on the bed to eat. Normally he'd have insisted they went go downstairs, but lately he'd been feeling so tired that a lot of meals had taken place in bed. As soon as Nicholas was finished and engrossed in playing with Alfred on the floor, Draco felt the weight of Harry's stare on him. "I got an appointment with the Healer. They're coming out later this morning to check you over."

"Harry…I could have gone in to St. Mungo's."

Harry shot Draco an annoyed look and leant closer so that Nicholas wouldn’t hear their exchange. "Like hell you could. You are a shit patient, Draco; if you're willingly staying in bed something is wrong. I'm the Boy Who Lived, and I'll abuse that all I can to ensure you get the best treatment possible."

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry's words still made happiness flare in his chest. It amazed him that even after twelve years together they could still be so passionate in all areas of their life. Resting his fingers over Harry's, Draco nodded softly. "All right."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco clutched Harry's hand tightly as the Healer performed spell after spell. He couldn’t explain the feeling of trepidation, but he knew it was real. More and more he'd been feeling scared and nervous about the pregnancy. He knew that his babies were all right, but he didn’t know for sure that they would _stay_ all right. The look on the Healer's face when she lowered her wand told him everything, and Draco felt his heart lodge in his throat. 

Healer Hessie Young had seen a lot of pregnancies, and she'd seen her fair share of male pregnancies too. But male twins were an extremely rare occurrence, and the news was not good. After packing up her wand and notes she sat down gingerly on the foot of the bed and looked up at the young couple, trying to find the right words. 

"Please, tell me they are all right?"

Seeing the fear in soft grey eyes, Hessie was taken back nearly thirty years to this man being born…she had been a trainee Maternity Healer and Lucius Malfoy was a man with a short temper. But the fear in his eyes hadn’t been born of worry for his child and wife, but out of fear that his line would once again not be carried on longer than a few struggling breaths. Shaking her head to dispel the image, Hessie smiled. "Yes, they are all right."

While Harry sighed with relief, Draco kept his gaze on her. "But?"

"But…Mr. Malfoy-Potter, you understand that it is a medical miracle you can even bear children, don't you?"

"And I thank Merlin every day."

"As you should. Your body is not equipped for the demands of pregnancy, and those demands are intensified with twins. Things are all right now, but you still have three months to go. It will be hard. You need bed rest, Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

Draco goggled at her. "Bed rest? For three months?"

"Yes. All your energy needs to focus on these babies. I don't want to scare you, but you both have to understand that this will not be easy. There is a lot that could go wrong, and you are by no means out of the woods. There are a number of potions you can take; am I right in assuming you have the excellent Master Snape at your disposal?"

Harry nodded his assent, and Hessie smiled softly. "Then I will leave you a list. Inexplicable as it is, I find that potions work better when brewed by family and those who care for the recipient. Beyond that, all I can tell you is not to over-exert yourself. I know it's difficult, the thought of spending spring locked up in this room. But come summer time you'll have two beautiful children as a result of that."

Draco nodded and let his eyes slide closed. Three months completely helpless was not an appealing thought, but the gentle movement of his twins destroyed any chance of him disobeying their Maternity Healer. He heard her and Harry talking as his husband went to see her out, discussing when she would next visit. Running a hand over his swollen abdomen he turned his head to the large oak tree visible through the window. 

Spring was only three months. He'd survive. 

He had no other choice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry knocked softly on the door of Malfoy Manor, smiling down at Wincie when she opened the door. "Master Harry, Sir!"

"Hi, Wincie. Is Severus in?"

The House Elf nodded and led him through the Manor. He waved a hello at Narcissa, who was pruning roses in the Rose Room (he'd never been able to work out how they had a Rose Room in the middle of the Manor), and smiled when Wincie held the door to the dungeons open for him. Heading down the stairs, he entered the first room and let his eyes adjust to the dim light. 

Spotting Severus, Harry cleared his throat to attract the older wizard's attention. Without turning around, Severus spoke smoothly, "What is it now, Potter?"

"May I come in?"

Severus hated that he could no longer find fault with Harry. He kept up the pretence of dislike, but truth be told he did have a soft spot for the man. Only a very small one, and only because Narcissa and Draco both had very different, but very effective, ways of manipulating him. 

Setting the stirrer to follow a slow rhythm, Severus turned around and gestured Harry over to one of the clear work benches. "Are you well?"

"Yes, thanks Severus. You?"

"Fine. Busy; that damn mutt has managed to attract another six wolves to his retreat this month."

Harry nodded and hid a smile. However much Severus kvetched about having to provide Wolfsbane potion to the safe-house Remus and Tonks ran, he had volunteered himself to do it. Well, not necessarily volunteered, but he'd sent along a batch the first full moon that the retreat was open, thus saving the wolves from having to take Remus’ version, which worked…but not as well as Severus'. The fact that he continued to send the potion each month without fail proved to Harry that all the complaining was just for show.

"So, what reason do you have for irritating me today?"

Rummaging through his jeans, Harry pulled out the parchment Hessie had given him and handed it to Severus. He tried to keep his voice as level as possible when he asked, "Draco needs these; can you make them for us?"

Severus scanned the parchment and felt his throat constrict slightly. Looking up, he saw as Harry tried valiantly to remain nonchalant and unaffected. Reaching out, he squeezed Harry's shoulder softly and nodded. "Of course."

Smiling a quick thanks, Harry turned and retreated from the dungeons. As he stepped out into the main hall, he saw the door at the top of the staircase was open. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself fully before he headed up the stairs to talk with Narcissa. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco smiled as he felt a warm body spooning behind him. Cracking his eyes open he focused on the clock, blearily registering that it was nearly six in the evening. "Sev and Mother okay?"

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's neck and curled tighter around him. "Both fine. Sev's going to drop in tomorrow with your potions, and I suspect your Mother will come too. You want me to take Nicky to the park and give you all some space?"

"Nah, he'll pitch a fit if you take him away from his grandma and granddad. You know what he's like."

Smiling, Harry fumbled around to find Draco's hand, interlocking their fingers and resting their hands on the swell of Draco's stomach. "Who'd have thought Severus would ever spoil a child?"

"I don't think Neville's ever recovered from seeing Sev smiling and swinging Nicholas around. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Neville?"

Laughing, Draco turned around onto his back and met Harry's adoring gaze. Leaning his head up, he hummed in appreciation when Harry took the hint and moved in for a kiss. Their lips glided softly over each other, tongues peeking out to taste and twine together, and Draco purred happily, smiling up at Harry when he pulled away. "Nicholas is watching Bill and Ben, he ate a little bit ago and I'm going to give him a bath when this episode is finished. You want anything before I do that?"

"Some tea?"

Harry nodded, stealing another kiss before he climbed out of the bed and headed down the stairs. He was determined to make these three months as easy on Draco as possible.


	2. Come What May

Harry woke to the sound of retching, and grimaced slightly. With Nicholas, Draco had suffered morning sickness through most of the pregnancy, but it had trailed off toward the beginning of the third trimester. Yet with the twins, he was sick every morning, most afternoons, and several evenings too. 

Swinging out of the bed, Harry rubbed at tired eyes as he headed into their en suite. Draco was leant against the bath tub looking thoroughly miserable, and Harry dampened a washcloth before sliding down to sit next to Draco. Wiping his brow and mouth, Harry leant over and dropped a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek. "Want anything?"

"To die."

Tutting, Harry moved Draco into his arms and stroked a soothing rhythm up and down his back. Though Draco pulled away twice more to throw up, he always moved back into Harry's arms, and Harry didn’t have the heart to say his arse was going numb. Just as he was screwing up the courage to tell Draco he needed to move, Nicholas' cries reached them, and Draco shifted off him to let Harry go and see to him.

Heading into Nicholas' room, Harry released the spells that prevented Nicholas falling out of his bed and swooped down, picking Nicholas up and swinging him in the air until he stopped grizzling and started to laugh sleepily. "Morning, baby, you and Alfred sleep okay?"

"Alfred had a nightmare."

Sitting down on the broom-shaped bed that he had built by hand, Harry settled Nicholas against his chest and pulled Alfred up and into their cuddle. "Alfred, do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

There was a short silence, in which Harry knew Nicholas was formulating his thoughts, and then his son spoke softly. "Alfred's scared ‘cause Daddy's poorly."

Sighing, Harry tightened his hold on Nicholas. He loved his son, but it was difficult dealing with how perceptive he could be. He didn’t want to frighten him, but Harry's natural instinct told him not to lie to Nicholas. Both he and Draco realised that there was a good chance something could go wrong; neither wanted to promise a happy ending and then have to break his heart. 

Kissing the top of his head, Harry rested his cheek against soft blonde hair and cuddled Nicholas closer. His son was the image of Draco; unruly hair the only visible nod to Harry's genes. "Well, Alfred, Daddy is a bit poorly. But me and Nicky are going to look after him, and bring him lots of tea and nice things to eat. And he'll be all right. Daddy just needs some TLC."

Silence.

"Alfred doesn’t know what TCL is."

Grinning, Harry tipped Nicholas' head up and kissed his forehead wetly. "TLC is tender…" kissed his nose "…loving…" kissed his cheek "…care!" kissed his mouth, making Nicholas giggle and squirm in his lap.

When he had squirmed away from Harry's wet kisses, Nicholas fixed him in a stern glare learnt off Draco. "You're silly, Papa!"

"Yes, I am. Come on little one, let's go and get some breakfast, then we'll go and give Daddy some TLC."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco could hear Nicholas shrieking with laughter, and Harry's warbling along to the radio confirmed Draco's fears that his husband was dancing around the kitchen as he fixed breakfast. He wished he could be down there with them, but just the thought of the stairs made him tired. Nearly three weeks had passed since he'd been sentenced to bed rest, and he missed just being able to play with his son. And his husband, but truth be told, at seven months pregnant he didn't exactly feel alluring. 

He was just contemplating yelling at Harry and asking for a drink when a sharp pain lanced through Draco's side. Tears sprang into his eyes as he curled in on himself, clutching at his stomach. Draco couldn't get the air to breathe, so he flung his hand out, sending the lamp crashing to the floor and hoping the noise would be enough to alert Harry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry paced up and down the corridor, studiously not looking at Severus or Narcissa. He'd heard a crashing sound and bolted up the stairs to find Draco paralysed with pain. Harry had summoned Nicholas to him and Apparated the three of them to St. Mungo's without a second thought, and then had been banished to the hallways while the Healers assessed Draco. He'd called Severus to take Nicholas away, but Narcissa had come too and now they wouldn't leave. 

Still pacing, Harry was snatched from his thoughts by the soothing tone of Narcissa, and he whirled around to find her comforting a crying Nicholas. Sighing, Harry moved over and bent down in front of them, reaching out to stroke Nicholas' hair. "Hush, baby, it'll be all right."

Nicholas sniffled, but before he could answer the doors to the room Draco was in swung open, and Harry spun around to face the Healer. "How is he? Is he all right? Are the babies okay? Has he lost them, please tell me he hasn’t lost them!"

Healer Wright held his hands up in front of him, waiting for Harry to fall silent before he spoke. "I need to speak with you alone, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.”

Harry shook his head even before Narcissa had protested. "Tell me now."

Not one to argue with a powerful, angry wizard, Healer Wright gestured to the chairs and waited while Harry sat down. "It was a set of contractions, which we have managed to stop. The babies are not able to survive independently yet."

"That's good, isn't it…?" Harry's voice trailed to silence at the look on the Healer's face.

"No, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, it isn't. Draco's body is not coping with the strain of the twins. While the twins are not able to survive independently, his body is no longer able to support them. We can administer potions and charms, but it's merely delaying the inevitable."

Harry knew tears were welling in his eyes, but his arms felt like lead and he couldn’t move to wipe them away. "I don't…what do we do?"

"Whatever you decide. I have spoken with your husband, and now the two of you must speak together. I am so sorry to be the one telling you this, but things do not look good. Draco's chances of losing either the twins or his own life are very high. You need to discuss this as a family."

Trusting Narcissa and Severus to care for Nicholas, Harry stood up and walked silently into Draco's room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco wiped his sore eyes and reached for his glass of water, taking a sip before he gave Harry his response. They'd talked in and around this for hours, and he couldn’t put off his decision any longer. Taking Harry's hand in his, he played with the brunette's wedding band for a minute, steeling his nerves. "I'm not giving the twins up."

"You could die."

"I know. But I could live and carry them to term."

"Draco…" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, "I can't lose you."

Feeling tears start again, Draco shook his head softly and choked on his words for a moment. "I know, but I can't lose them. Harry, we…we have to try. Please?"

Looking up, Harry saw his own conflict mirrored in Draco's eyes. But he also saw hope, and he took strength from that. "Come what may, we'll try."


	3. Quiet

Dropping down to eye level, Harry held Nicholas' face and stared into his eyes, needing the little boy to understand his words. "Nicky, Daddy's pretty poorly, so you need to be good while you're saying hello to him, okay?"

Nicholas, who looked pale and peaky, nodded softly, and Harry led him into Draco's private room. Hermione and Ron had been looking after him while Harry spent his time by Draco's side and had brought him in to see his fathers for the afternoon. Sitting down heavily in the seat he'd spent the past six days in, Harry hauled Nicholas onto his lap and shot a soft smile at Draco. 

Propping up a little on his pillows, Draco smiled at Nicholas' struggling and reached his arms over, intending to help his son climb onto the bed. But his arms wouldn't take the strain, and Draco tried not to see the fear in his husband's eyes as the brunette helped Nicholas onto the bed. Nicholas immediately pressed against his side, and Draco just held him, renewing his vow to fight for his children, no matter the cost to himself. 

"I'll look."

Twisting his head, Draco tipped Nicholas' chin up and shot him a questioning look. "Look at what?"

"For the babies!"

"I…what?"

Struggling up to kneel in front of his daddy, Nicholas put his hands on his daddy's cheeks, just like Papa did when he was being a grown up. "If you lose the babies, I'll find them for you!"

Gasping, Draco couldn't contain his own emotions, and he saw Nicholas' face crumple in reaction. As he turned away from his son to compose himself, he caught a look of sheer fury on Harry's face that was quickly banished before he swept Nicholas up and began murmuring soothing words to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nicholas had fallen asleep once he'd calmed down, and Harry was cradling him on his lap as he watched Draco sleeping. It was killing him to watch Draco getting worse and worse. The quiet mutterings of his Healers, the worried looks they shot to each other…it was all working to convince Harry that something would go wrong. He remembered so clearly the hideous pain of losing his daughter, and this would be so much worse. This would be losing two children he had actively sought to create, and he could lose his husband too. 

Holding Nicholas tighter and flicking his eyes up to Draco's face, Harry wiped furiously at his streaming eyes as he vowed to do whatever he had to, to get his family through this in one piece. He wouldn't…couldn't…lose anyone else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione could tell from the set of Harry's shoulders that he was angry, but she didn't realise just how angry until he instructed Luke and Michael to take Nicholas and wait outside. She registered the silencing charm that would allow them to hear outside but not let sound escape their room, pass under Harry's breath, and then his full fury was on her and Ron.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU TELL NICHOLAS THAT DRACO WAS GOING TO LOSE THE BABIES?!"

"What? Harry we…"

"HE'S BEEN WITH YOU ALL WEEK, AND NOW HE'S TALKING ABOUT DRACO LOSING THE TWINS!"

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth and took a step forward to Harry, reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm…I didn't realise he could hear us!" 

Yanking his hand away from Hermione, Harry glared at her, feeling all the anger and stress build inside him as he tried to find the words to destroy her, tried to find a way to make this her fault, but he couldn't. His fury seemed to dissipate, fade away to make room for the crushing fear and grief to flow through him. When she stepped forward again, Harry did not know how to push Hermione away, all he could do was stand still and try not to tremble too violently as she held him and spoke softly. "We didn’t mean for him to hear."

"Draco…he won't…"

"I know he won't. Harry, Draco and those babies will be fine; things are just difficult right now. But they'll work out. You'll get through this, as a family."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione and Ron had left hours ago, taking a screaming Nicholas with them. It broke Harry's heart to watch his son be taken away when he was so upset, but the hospital was no place for him. And, if Harry were honest, he didn’t want his son to see him so scared. 

Because he was scared – hopelessly, crushingly scared. Harry remembered with crystal clear clarity the pain, the twisting, gut-wrenching pain and disappointment of losing a child. He remembered the desperation and desire for everything to end. And though he hated himself for thinking it, he was scared that Draco wasn't strong enough to deal with that. Magic and blessings had gotten them into this situation, and Draco had carried these children inside him for seven months. Losing them would destroy Draco, but losing Draco would destroy Harry.

The whispered conversations between the Healers were getting graver, and Harry knew it was a matter of time before they were asked to choose. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Healer Wright waited until their son had been taken back home before knocking softly on the door to the Malfoy-Potter room. He was invited in with a curt nod from Harry, and clicked the door closed behind him. "The latest test results have come back."

"And?" Harry knew he was snapping unfairly but found that he didn’t really care. Draco's fingers moved to lace through his, and Harry squeezed reassuringly even though his eyes didn't move from the Healer's face.

"They…I am so sorry to have to tell you this. The results are not good. Your body…Mr. Malfoy-Potter, is beginning to fail. At this point, your only option is to induce labour."

"And the twins will be all right?"

Inhaling deeply, Healer Wright shook his head. "No, they are still not able to live independently."

"Then we keep staving off labour."

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, I don't think you understand. You will not survive…"

"But will _they_ survive?"

Cut off, Healer Wright looked at Draco blankly for a moment while he worked out what the blonde was asking. "The twins may or may not survive, but you would not survive the labour."

"But the twins might?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then we keep on as we are."

The truth and finality in his tone scared and awed Healer Wright in equal measures, and he dipped his head slowly. "I will leave you two alone to discuss your options."

The door had barely closed when Draco turned and fixed Harry in his stare. "We keep on. If there's a chance they'll live…"

"But Draco…"

"No. We keep going, we give the twins every chance there is."

"No matter the cost?"

"No matter the cost."

Though he hated himself more than he had ever thought possible, Harry nodded his assent.


	4. Breaking

Though neither of them said it, Harry could feel their actions towards each other change. He could feel Draco beginning to draw away from him, beginning to sever ties so that it would not be so much to handle all at once. And Harry wanted to stop him, but he did not know how. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around Draco and never let go, to hide from this hellish reality they'd fallen into.

He stared blankly at the _Prophet_ in front of him, only registering Draco was awake when the blonde cleared his throat. "Hey you, what do you need?"

"To talk with Nicholas."

Four little words, and another piece of Harry's heart broke away. "There'll be time to talk when you're back at home and…"

"And if I don't come home?"

"Don't talk like that."

It was perverse that he was the one facing death and yet he was the stronger of the two, but Draco could not fault Harry. All he could do was try to make it easier on the brunette, and that meant talking with Nicholas. "I need to, Harry. I have to explain to him. Please."

Raising his hand to wipe away the hot tears beginning to fall, Harry nodded softly and stood up. "Make a list of anyone else, and I'll sort it. I'm going for some coffee."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Schooling his expression when he heard the handle turn, Harry turned away from Draco and dropped neatly from his chair to his knees on the floor, laughing as Nicholas barrelled into him. Scooping him up tightly, Harry straightened up and turned to Draco, waiting for the blonde to nod before turning back to their son. "You going to come and help me pick out ice cream?"

"We getting Daddy some?"

"Yep, we'll get Daddy some too. Let's go."

Shooting one more look at Draco, silently begging the blonde to reconsider, Harry dipped his head in resignation when Draco's expression remained firm. He didn't look at Narcissa or Severus, who were looking after Nicholas to give Hermione and Ron a break; instead, all his energy went on keeping Nicholas happy as long as possible.

Severus rested his hand on Narcissa's arm, guiding her to the chair next to Draco's bed and conjuring his own, though he remained standing. "Harry said you wished to speak to us; would you like me to leave you to speak with your mother alone?"

Draco rolled his shoulder and stifled a yawn – he was so tired – before he answered. "Up to you whether you stay or not."

Severus sat down slowly, and Draco took more from that action than the simplicity of it could belie. "The Healers…things aren't going well. They can't stave off labour any longer, so it's just a case of waiting and seeing what happens. If I can hold on to eight months the twins will be all right, they'll be able to survive on their own."

Though Narcissa smiled, Severus heard the unspoken words. He met Draco's eyes and nodded softly, accepting the unspoken request to support Harry before he excused himself, neither willing to intrude on the conversation that must be had between mother and son, nor sure he'd be able to cope with hearing Draco say those things. 

Brushing off Severus' leaving to be dealt with later, Narcissa turned back to her son and smiled widely. "That's fantastic, Draco; your eight-month mark is only a week away! You'll be back at home in no time!"

Loathe as he was to disabuse his mother of her happiness, Draco knew he had to. "No, Mother. I…I'm not doing too well. The Healers…they gave us a choice. They could induce labour now and the twins…the twins wouldn't make it, but I would. Or they…we could wait, and the twins would have a chance, but I…they don't think I'll pull through…"

The silence was long and painful, as Narcissa forgot her years of training and let every emotion flood across her face, unable to do anything but stare hopelessly at Draco. "The twins…there's no chance they'd make it?"

"Very little. It…in a male pregnancy their magic needs to be more fully developed for them to survive. Eight months is the cut-off mark."

Narcissa nodded, tears falling unchecked down her cheeks. She looked into her son's face and so desperately wanted to protect him, to keep him safe and alive no matter the cost. But then her eyes travelled down, took in the swollen abdomen and the glinting wedding ring on the hand possessively cradling his bump. 

"Mother…please…please understand…"

Her voice was strong and fierce, and Narcissa's eyes burned as they flicked back up to Draco's face. "You will get through this. But if you don't, I will be here. I will get Harry through and I will make sure those babies know you as well as if you were raising them yourself."

Nodding, trying to keep himself from sobbing, Draco was shocked when his Mother stood up, sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling him into her arms. He was a full grown man, much bigger than her, but in her arms he felt like a lost little boy, and he took all the comfort she so uncharacteristically offered him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry flicked his eyes to the clock and sighed softly. He'd asked Narcissa and Severus to come and pick Nicholas up at six, to give him and Draco some time to try and explain to Nicholas what could happen. Harry doubted he'd ever experienced anything as painful as the confusion on Nicholas' face as he tried to comprehend that Daddy might not be coming home with them. 

Nicholas was asleep now, cradled in Harry's arms, and he cast a look at Draco before standing up and walking out of their room. Severus and Narcissa were waiting outside, and he smiled softly. "I'll carry him as far as the doors. Thanks for this."

Narcissa just sniffled, but Severus nodded slightly. "We'll bring him at the same time tomorrow."

They walked in silence to the entrance hall, and Harry transferred Nicholas to Severus' arms, watching quietly as the three of them Disapparated. The Press were all loitering at the back entrance, assuming that would be the exit used by the Boy Who Lived in this difficult time, which paradoxically left the main entrance free. Harry didn't have the energy to hate the reporters desperate for a picture that would make the front page, and he cast them no more thought as he turned around to resume his vigil by Draco's bedside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The days seemed alternately to drag and to fly; sometimes he couldn't believe Draco was only four days from the eight month mark, sometimes it felt like they'd been in this hospital forever. As he dropped down to give Nicholas a goodbye kiss, Harry felt something fundamental inside him shift and break. He stood up and spun round in time to see one of the Hospital Porters running down the corridor. 

He didn't need to wait for them to catch their breath and explain, just pushed Nicholas' hand into Severus' and ran, heading back up the stairs and along the corridors, not caring who he ran into, who he sent flying in all directions, just needing to get back to Draco.

Their room was teeming with Healers, and when Harry tried to get close to Draco he was pushed back, a scrub-gown thrown at him by a Trainee Healer. He pulled it on, staying out of the way as the Healers moved quickly. He caught snippets of sentences, his throat getting tighter and tighter with each word uttered.

_"…too much blood…"_

_"…four days more…"_

_"…no time to do it properly, so do it quickly…"_

_"…won't survive full anaesthesia…"_

_"…the grace of Merlin…"_

Harry's sense of time was shot and all he could do was stand and watch, catching glimpses of Draco as the Healers made their decisions – too sick for independent labour, had to be a caesarean – and demanded supplies and potions. It seemed to him when two small, blue-tinged bodies were pulled out of Draco's open abdomen that everything stopped. There was no noise, no breathing or heartbeat…no time itself as Harry watched and prayed and begged for someone, anyone, to overlook four little days.

His knees gave way when Draco sucked in a gasping breath and two identical screams reverberated off the walls.


	5. Collide

Harry didn't even see Hermione until he'd collided with her, knocking both of them off balance and instinctively wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her standing. He'd assumed Narcissa and Severus would still be in the waiting room with Nicholas but as he looked around he saw many others; his friends and family, all looking at him expectantly. Running a hand through his hair, Harry kept his other arm around Hermione, not sure which of them needed the grounding the most. "He…they're all pretty tired and sick, but the Healers…they'll all pull through."

He was certain Hermione's shriek pierced a few eardrums, but Harry didn't care as she flung her arms around him and he felt hands pat his back as the waiting room erupted into the panicked, relieved laughter of people who had waited on a razor's edge for news of one of their own. 

Handing Hermione off to Ron, Harry bent down and picked Nicholas up, holding him tight and peppering his face with kisses. 

"Daddy's okay?"

"Daddy's okay."

"What ‘bout the twins?"

"They're okay too. When I've done some grown up talking, do you want to go and see them?"

Nicholas nodded quickly before nuzzling against Harry's chest, and Harry dropped another kiss on his head. He knew that this had been as hard on Nicholas as it had been on him and Draco, especially as Nicholas was too young to understand fully what was happening. 

Kissing him again, Harry turned his gaze up and rapidly met the eyes of everyone in the room. "Draco went into labour and they couldn't stop it. They had to give him a strong local pain-potion because he was too sick to go fully under. There wasn't time for him to give birth, so the Healers performed a caesarean. Draco's tired and weak, but it's nothing bed rest and healing potions won't cure."

"And the twins?"

Shooting her a smile – he knew what it had cost Molly to be here, to come to love him and Draco and their child…children, now – Harry could hear the joy in his own voice, breaking through the echoing weariness. "Perfect. Well…they'll need monitoring, and it's going to be a few weeks before we can take them home. But they're okay. The Healers think that Draco's magic helped the twins be ready, and that's why he's so drained now. His magic is low and erratic, but he made sure the twins would be all right. We're all doing all right."

Saying it out loud made it seem so much more real, and Harry smiled, mouthing the words against Nicholas' messy blonde hair. He wondered if the twins would get Harry's unmanageable-hair genes, or if they'd follow in Draco's footsteps and have hair that did as it was told. The tufts that they had were brunette, and Harry expected they'd inherit his messy hair too. After all, Nicholas was the image of Draco and he hadn’t avoided it…

"Harry?"

Looking up, he realised everyone was looking at him in concern, and shook his head softly. "Sorry, just thinking about them."

"Do you have names yet?"

"We have some. You'll all know as soon as Draco tells me."

The bad joke got more laughs than it deserved, and Harry shifted Nicholas onto his other hip, tilting the toddler's chin up with a gentle finger and looking into soft grey eyes. "Ready to go say hello?"

"s'Daddy awake?"

"No, baby, he's still sleeping. The twins are sleeping too, but we can still look."

"'Kay."

"Thanks, guys, for everything. Narcissa, can you still look after Nicholas?"

The hand in his hair tightened, and a muffled voice rose from his shoulder, "Wanna stay!"

Reaching behind him to disengage Nicholas' fingers, Harry shook his head. "No, you have to sleep at Grandma Cissa's house while me and Daddy stay in the hospital. But if you ask nicely I'm sure either Grandma Cissa or Granddad Sev will bring you to see us every day. And soon we'll be home again, and there'll be lots for you to do."

The promise of inclusion piqued his son's interest, and Nicholas' voice sounded much happier when he raised his head. "Really?"

"Oh yeah! Me and Daddy need you to make sure we get everything just right for the twins. So you need to get lots of rest at Grandma Cissa's house, okay?"

With Nicholas happy and Narcissa nodding that yes, they'd love to have Nicholas stay longer, Harry was free to thank his friends for their support once more before he could retreat, heading back down the corridor and into the room where Draco was fast asleep, two cots next to his bed. Harry checked the various pieces of parchment that were recording the results of diagnostic spells, pleased that nothing stood out as wrong, and then walked over to the cots. 

He stopped just in front of them and turned Nicholas in his arms, resting his chin lightly on the little boy's shoulder as he supported Nicholas in his arms. Though the cots were encased in protective bubbles, a Medical containment that monitored everything from heart-rate to nutrient levels in the blood, the view wasn't obscured, and Harry smiled as Nicholas gasped and breathed out happily. He moved his head when Nicholas squirmed round, meeting his son's wondrous expression. "They're titchy!"

"Yeah, they are. That's because they're only twelve hours old."

"s'I that titchy?"

"Yeah, you were."

Nicholas looked like he didn’t quite believe his Papa, but he turned back to the twins and didn't question further. Harry had read many books on parenting, and he hoped that Nicholas would take to the twins and not resent the new babies. Hermione and Ron had both given him and Draco lots of tips – Michael and Luke had been very put out by the birth of Sarah, so Harry was prepared for the worst.

"Do they know me?"

"No, sweetie. They don't know anything yet, you and me and Daddy will have to teach them everything."

"Me too?"

Harry nodded, smiling when Nicholas puffed his chest out and looked back at the twins with an expression of authority. "'m gonna tell them about the bunkins, and where Daddy puts the cookies, and the thing in the k'chen that makes things warm and the tree house and where Granddad Sev puts the cookies…"

"You know where Granddad Sev puts the cookies?"

"Yeah! They're in the room where I can't go alone, and he lets me have them, but you can't tell Grandma Cissa, because Granddad Sev said they were our secret."

Harry felt a surge of affection for the man who was still so terse with him, yet so uncharacteristically soft with his son, and nodded solemnly. "I'll never tell anyone. And you can tell the twins all this important stuff when they wake up, okay?"

"'Kay, Papa."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Settling the twins back into their cots after feeding them, Harry returned to his chair and slumped down, his eyes sliding closed as he sighed softly. He looked up when he heard Draco chuckle. "What?"

"You."

"What've I done wrong"?

"Nothing, you just make me smile."

Harry flashed Draco a crooked grin, dropping his head back and staring up at the pale beige ceiling tiles. "You know, they're a week old and we still haven't named them. Nicholas is starting to think they'll be 'One' and 'Two' forever."

Laughing, Draco shifted to lie on his side, his body still sore and aching all over, especially around the healing incision in his stomach. "Well, what do you think?"

"I liked all the names we talked about."

"But?"

"But looking at them…looking at them, they look like Jonathon and Samuel."

Draco nodded, leaning up on his arm to peer into the cots. The names suited, fell into place over his twins, and he knew that there was no question of them being named anything else. Dropping back to lie down, Draco closed his eyes. "Better tell Nicky their names before he introduces them to anyone else as One and Two."

Grinning, Harry leant forwards and moved his hand to stroke a lock of hair behind Draco's ear, cupping his face and losing himself in his husband's gaze. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of us. But Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time it will take substantially more than flowers and chocolates to convince me."

Harry froze mid-way to leaning back in his chair, his eyes comically wide and his mouth slack. "Next…Draco…"

"The Healers haven't ruled it out, and never say never. But next time, I want some kind of expensive gem stone. Daily. For the whole nine months."

Laughing nervously, Harry shook his head and flopped back into the chair, enjoying the soft, tired chuckles passing between both of them. They'd survived, once again they'd found the single chance in a mountain of problems, and they'd ridden it through the storm to survive relatively unscathed. "I'll call the jewellers in the morning."


End file.
